Caitlyn's birthday
by Ceasar-Flickerman
Summary: It's Caitlyn's birthday, she likes him, he likes her, what's going to happen? Oneshot, OOC at most points. Beware for sexy beasts! For Caitlyn!


**This one's for the most fucking awesome person evaaa, who's birthday it is today! GO PM C.B. WEASLEY AND WISH HER HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIGHT NOW. **

**Caitlyn: I know who it is. **

**Me: You do?**

**Caitlyn: They would be here right now, if it weren't for fucking YOU, who KILLED THEM DEAD FOR A DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Oops, well I don't own anything, now go down there! PLACES EVERYBODY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THIS LOVELY PERSON IS READING THIS STORY RIGHT NOW!**

**Fred POV**

Omgzz, who is that sexy beast? Just kidding, it's me. Okay, twenty minutes of staring at my absolute perfection, check. You see, that's my secret. Everyone's like, 'how is he always so happy?' Well, stare at me for twenty minutes, and you would be happy too.

I'm not usually this self-obsessed, but I need it today. You see, today is the day I am going to ask out the supermegafoxyhot Caitlyn.

Yeah, you see what I mean.

So I just have to march down there, flip off the sniggering George (and he will be. I've tried this multiple times before) and ask her. Or snog her. Seeing how it goes. George the little fucker will be snogging his girlfriend, Lacey or something, and I'll be snogging Caitlyn, and everything will be perfection.

In theory.

Okay deep breaths. You can do this Freddie boy. Just like any other day.

I can't do this.

**Caitlyn POV**

I open my eyes and see the picture of Jamie Campbell Bower I stuck to the top of my four-poster. Best idea ever. I wake up to see his face every morning. If that doesn't make someone happy, then what does?

I'm jumped on a few times by the awesome person that is Lucy. Now time to go to school on my birthday. Joyness. It's also a Monday.

Well at least I get to see the sexiness that is Fred Weasley. Highlight much?

So I'm sitting in the common room, when all of a sudden, I hear a snigger from a certain Weasley twin. George. Well that's weird, he has been known to be attacked by Voldemort and still not shift from Lucy.

The world is ending.

Only explanation. I mean really, it's the only thing in this whole world that could possibl-

"Hey."

Wait. I know that voice. That voice only appears in two males on earth, and I can still hear one sniggering.

Fred Weasley.

Obviously I turn around and look at the perfection, starting from the bottom of his untucked school shirt and working my way up. Everything below is hidden by the couch.

Not that I was looking that way or anything. Okay Caitlyn, get your sexy face on. Oh wait, you already have it on.

I'm such a sexy beast. Like Jamie Campbell Bower. Right, back to Fred.

"Hey Fred, what's up?" Running his fingers through his auburn hair right now. Let me do that for you. Please.

"Well, I was wondering-"

"FOOD TIME CAITLYN. NOW" Lucy breaks from George's clutches and grabs me before Fred could finish his sentence.

You're dead, weirdo. What if he was asking me out?

"CAAAAAITLYNNNNNNN, NOW!" Alright, who gave crazy sugar? I bet it was George. He does seem to just give it to her. She needs a label.

Well, breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day. So I guess it's food time.

We get to the great hall in record time, an after steering Lucy away from the sugar pots that go with the tea and coffee (learned that one in second year. Snape's face though-priceless) we sat down and I went for the Weetbix.

I'm an athlete. Don't judge. Honestly, the way Wood's been pushing us lately is out of this world. Trainings three times a week, three hours apiece! I HAVE ENOUGH SCHOOLWORK THANK YOU. But I love it. I mean, you get to FLY! How awesome is that?

DADA first period. Joy, getting to see the ugly faces of Slytherin first thing on the morning of my birthday. You're really laying it down thick today, aren't you karma?

So I shake out my long brown plait, and go to class. At least I'm good at Defense. Some people *coughLucycough* just can't get the knack of it. Top of the class though, is where I like to be. Well, sharing the pedestal with the twins of course. I swear, awesomeness at everything must run through their veins. Maybe it's in the ginger hair. Well, if that's it then they should really share. But then again, there are plenty of Weasleys in the world. Seven kids, Mrs Weasley must be a Terminator or something! And the number will only grow. Seven Weasleys equals at least seven kids. At least.

But enough of that.

Oh joy, gather round kids, it's time for another Lockhart Lesson! Did you know Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour is lilac? So going to use this information on a Dark Wizard. They might run in fear, that's for sure. Afraid of catching some strange disease that makes you spout random facts about useless wizards. Awesome way to spend your fourteenth.

And why does Fred keep staring at me?

**Fred POV**

I was so close. So close. Great going George, awesome job at keeping Lady out of things! Well, I guess I'll have to try again. Maybe next week….

No Freddie boy! Next time, you'll say no to Leila, and ask her out already! Today's the day, you know you can do it.

Until I'm shoved into a broom closet. By Lania.

"Uh, wrong twin, sweetie," I smile weakly and wink at her. But she grabs my arm and pulls me back. "Didn't you get it? I'm Fred. FRED, not GEORGE."

"I know which one you are," Lizzie hisses. "But I need to talk to you. You were going to ask Caitlyn out, weren't you? And keep it down, that girl has crazy hearing," she whispers.

"What's it to you?" I ask defensively. She smothers a smile.

"Well, you can't just _ask _her. I mean, it's her birthday! Take her to the quidditch fields after school. Then you can ask her out, okay?" Lina says quietly.

"Why does it matter? And I know it's her birthday," I whisper back.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you! I'm not saying she'll refuse at any other time, but I think we both know that Caitlyn's one who's most relaxed in her element, flying. She'll be less likely to scream, plus if she does, she'll be outside, and no one thinks you're murdering her," Lena says. I think about Caitlyn's reactions to other things. She's just so…. Expressive. It's one of the best things about her. Quidditch pitch would probably be a good idea.

"Thanks Lisa," I wink at her.

"What did you just call me?" She asks, her face void of emotion.

"Uh, your name?" I ask quietly.

"That's not my name," she hisses, "it's Lucy. Get it right, or I can get Caitlyn to…" the colour drains from my face. I know exactly what Caitlyn is capable of.

"Do what?" I ask weakly. She smiles evilly and taps her nose, then skips out and runs down the hall. According to George's boasting, she's really smart. That's all I get before I tune out. She's probably going to Arithmancy. That's why it pays to be a slacker. No extra work.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**Caitlyn POV**

"You'd think it would be illegal to give someone homework on their birthday," I moan, dropping my overflowing bag onto the floor of the common room, before collapsing next to a bushy-haired second year, scribbling furiously. Look's like she's finished her homework. Lucky, lucky twelve year olds.

"You're one to talk!" Lucy says, flopping into an armchair. She's slowly drowning in the homework, I can tell you that. That's what happens when you don't take the free periods. I told her she didn't need Ancient Runes. Did she listen? No!

"Hey Caitlyn! Want to go for a walk?" Fred pops up. I raise my arms up so he can pull me up.

"Anything to procrastinate the massive amounts of homework I have to do!" I grin. He returns it and we head out into the cool air. Dusk is falling, the sky pinky-purple. We make it all the way to the quidditch pitch, laughing and bantering between us.

"So, like I was saying this morning, there was something I wanted to ask you," he says nervously.

"Yeah, I remember! What was it?" I laugh.

"Um, well I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me sometime? You don't have to if you don't want to or anything, I was just…" I cut him off with a laugh.

"Sure, if you stop babbling!" I say, screaming on the inside. He smiles at me.

"You can scream if you want," he says. He did not just make that mistake.

Eardrums were burst that day.

Ah, good times.

**So that was for Caitlyn the AWESOME, who's birthday it was today! Go PM her a happy birthday at C.B. Weasley! Happy birthday, love the internet! Xxxxxxx**

**CF**


End file.
